Diseased Visitor
by butterflyrin
Summary: What happens when 2 giddy girls come from Texas as fogien exchange students, yet kagome dosen't know. They find out that oe o the girls has a secret and they know about Inuyasha?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok, owning these characters would be too much, but Cloe May and Kiada Rain are my characters!! Oh yah, my friend Sangorocks (member of ) helped me with this story, so thanks!! On with the story!!!!

**Diseased Visitor Chapter 1**

Dear Ms. Higurashi and family,

I would like to inform you that you will be picking up Cloe May and Kiada Rain, two foreign exchange students you have allowed them to stay at your house for six months, starting April 10, 1996 at 12:00pm. They will be attending a near by H.S. in which they will enroll themselves. Thank you for letting these children stay with you.

Sincerely,

University of Texas

Kagome's mom read the letter aloud to the family (excluding Kagome) and they all got excited for the 2 foreign exchange students staying at their house. Ms. Higurashi did this for Kagome as a surprise just for fun. Kagome probably needed a break from Inuyasha, and have some female company.

Souta was so happy when he heard that they were coming from America, he had never seen anyone with a different hair color other than black or brown. Besides that he had many questions for them. Oh, he just couldn't wait for them to come, so he could bombard them with a lot of questions. Unfortunately, he would be at school when they picked them up. He had begged and pleaded with his mom to let him go but she wouldn't let him.

Souta looked over at Grandpa; he was already planning his favorite speech about the history of crackers' or something like that. He did that speech so many times, that he's already memorized it. Oh well, at least they would have somebody different around here, and it wouldn't be so boring.

Next Day

Ms. Higurashi finally got Souta to school and finally had peace and quiet from her little chatterbox. Now she had an hour to get to the airport and greet them.

She could imagine the girls now, long flowing blonde hair, tall and graceful, and they would be so charming and good mannered. She couldn't wait to meet them. As she reached their gate to pick them up, she was getting more and more excited each minute. "Only 30 more minutes until they land" she kept saying to herself. "Might as well look around for a little bit, it'll be a while." She went off towards the shops not far from the gate.

She had decided that they might be hungry, so she picked up some food and went back to the gate to wait for them to arrive.

She looked at her wrist watch and it read 11:57am she better get ready to stand in a big crowd holding a sign that said, " Welcome, Cloe May and Kiada Rain" so she stood up and held the sign. As she did this, the doors opened and people flowed out, who were basically all Japanese (A/N not a racist comment) Ms. Higurashi stood waiting on the girls, she was about to leave but when she looked up 2 "American" looking girls appeared from the door.

She smiled as they came up to her and said hello. She was amazed; both of them had either black hair or brown hair. They were both tall and nice looking, Cloe was 5'6 with long brown hair and had on a pin stripe suite looking very professional. Kiada was 5'0 with medium length hair, who had a more sophisticated looking suite.

One thing she didn't expect was both of them to be skinny. They were going to be the talk of the neighborhood, beautiful looking foreigners.

"Welcome ladies, to Tokyo, Japan! I am your hostess, Ms. Higurashi."

"Hello, I'm Cloe May and this here is my friend, Kiada. We are delighted to be here and thank you from the bottom of our hearts for taking us in." The both bowed slightly.

"No the pleasures all mine!" Ms. Higurashi replied. "This way, our grandfather, just call him Grandpa, is waiting in the car for us."

Cloe and Kiada followed close behind, so that way they wouldn't get lost. So far nothing had gone wrong and they were surviving. When they got to the car, Grandpa was waiting in, they hopped in and he started his famous "Did you know this cracker is full of history?" Which he had asked but was cut short by Cloe saying,

"So where do ya'll live?"

"Well, we live in the Higurashi shrine, in Tokyo." Ms. Higurashi replied. "Oh girls I just love your accents, are you from the south?" Kiada answered "Yes."

"If I may ask, do you have any children, Ms. Higurashi?" Kiada asked. "Yes actually. I have a son, Souta, and a daughter, Kagome." She smiled proudly. "Souta is really egger to meet you! He has a lot of questions!" The girls giggled.

Then Kiada realized something, her daughters name is Kagome and her son, Souta! That's just like anime they watch! Na, maybe it's just a coincidence that they had the names. She just brushed it off and looked at the scenery of the city as it passed by.

When they got to the shrine, Grandpa opened the door for them; they grabbed their luggage and dragged it up the shrine stairs. When they finally made it threw the doors and set down their things, what they saw was beautiful! It was a beautiful house on shrine grounds!

Ms. Higurashi and Grandpa went into the kitchen, leaving the awe struck girls in the hallway. She called them to the kitchen, Kiada pulled on Cloes' shirt to bring her along, but instead she heard zip, bonk clash' from behind her. She looked behind her and started to laugh uncontrollably, Cloe as the klutz as Kiada new her, Cloe had started to roll over to get up, but in the process pulled Kiada down with her. They both started to laugh rolling on the floor, they hoped was clean.

The family came to see what the ruckus was, and took in the scene before them. Cloe was on the ground motionless but still laughing because she hurt her butt and back in the process of slipping and falling. They just gawked at Kiada, she was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically, almost starting to cry.

Souta was just arriving home from school. He was racing up the stairs to me these new girls. As he reached the house he heard laughing. He opened the front door to see the two girls on the floor laughing and her mom and Grandpa looking at them weird.

At that time, Kagome just climbed out of the well to stock up on raman. She wasn't expecting any new people to be at her house, much less living there for six months. When she spotted Souta at the front door looking at something, she called out. "Hey Souta, what's wrong?"

When she reached her brother who was in the doorway she was completely confused. She looked at her mom in a questioning look. Ms. Higurashi saw the look her daughter and answered, "Kagome, surprise! I wasn't expecting you for a while!"

"Mom, who are these people rolling on the floor?"

"Well, thought you could use a little off time and be with some new people in town. They came today from America! They're foreign exchange students! Meet Cloe and Kiada!" she said nervously.

Kiada and Cloe stopped laughing when they heard Kagome' and just stared at her. They both thought to themselves, Is this the Kagome from the anime show Inuyasha? Holy cow!' this should be interesting six months!

A/N hey ya'll this is my newest story! I hope you like it! Please tell me how I'm doing 1-800-REV-IEW!! Thanks


	2. DV 2

Hey! Another chapter of DV is up and running! Yah! I hope ya'll like it!  
  
Disclaimer: ok, I don't own Inuyasha and gang, But I do own Cloe and Kiada.  
  
**Absolute-Darkness**- Thank you for writing your review!You are my first reviewer! Yes, Inuyasha in this story is real life and a show!  
  
Diseased Visitor  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome's rage was building within her. How could her mom do this to her? She brings some girls she doesn't even know them! How is it that she managed to get girls from America? Why couldn't she get her friends over to spend time with her instead of having people from another country!! Jeez, if they find out about Inuyasha this is going to be hell!  
  
She calmly looked at her mom who asked, "What are you doing back so soon?"  
  
"Well, mom, Inu- I mean, um, Bob, needed some bandages." She replied letting her rage cool off little by little.  
  
Wow, Kagome was really scary than from what she was on the TV. Hopefully Cloe and Kiada wouldn't be on the receiving end of that rage.  
  
Kagome looked at her mom and asked politely to go into the kitchen with her privately. Her mom nodded and excused herself as she walked into the kitchen with Kagome. Kiada and Cloe stood and stared at the Kitchen as they disappeared. They knew that they were in deep trouble.  
  
When they reached the kitchen and shut the door Kagome let her agitation show.  
  
"Mom what were you thinking?" she yelled.  
  
"Well, I thought that you could use some different friends around here. After all they will be going to your school later."  
  
"What, how could you? It's bad enough having to deal with and arrogant hanyou and a perverted monk. Why couldn't you just get Yuka, Ayumi and Eri here instead? It would be less money too! How am I going to look after 2 immature girls from America and make sure they don't go anywhere near the well?! Inuyasha wants me back tomorrow! I can't take them with me!" Kagome sighed. (A/N I know she's a little out of character)  
  
"Oh, well, don't worry! We can distract them for a while. Then just say that you go off periodically to do a job for a long time!"  
  
"Ok mom you can do that."  
  
During their argument, Cloe and Kiada decided to look around the place and see if it was actually the shrine that the shows on TV. Maybe they could find the well? When they walked outside, they spotted a little house and decided to check it out.  
  
Kiada pulled Cloe along as they went to check out the well to make sure that she didn't touch anything she wasn't supposed to do, if she did she would probably break something. They reached the well and opened the door, walked in and shut the door. Cloe walked down a pair of stairs, Kiada went down first and felt around for anything, then Cloe followed. Kiada stopped and Cloe bumped into her.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"You won't believe it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's here! The well is here!"  
  
There was a pause, broken by Cloe.  
  
"Well, let's see if it works!"  
  
"We can't its not our house!"  
  
"So, that never mattered before!"  
  
"Let's go get our stuff first. Plus you need your stuff right?"  
  
"Oh, yah! I almost forgot about that!"  
  
They ran into the house and saw Grandpa and Souta watching TV, they slipped passed by them and took their bags into the bathroom and changed, then went through the check list, to make sure they had everything. They went back downstairs again, made sure that Kagome and Ms. Higurashi weren't in the kitchen and raided the pantry. They packed up their food and supplies in a big bag and were off on their journey. They were gone before Kagome could notice they were gone.  
  
Kagome and Ms. Higurashi came out of the backroom with smile plastered on their faces. "Ok, so what are your names again" Kagome looked around. "Hey, where did they go?" Kagome thought of something, back when she first came, the she new exactly where they were. She ran outside and to stop them.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kiada and Cloe were standing in front of the well house, just staring at the house. They both had shorts on and tank tops, with sneakers and just stood looking for it. They went off on their check off list. "Ok, we have food, candy, clothes, diabetic supplies, and a camera. Check?" asked Cloe, "Check!" answered Kiada. They just stood there for a while in silence, which was broken by their laughter.  
  
Suddenly Kiada stopped and Cloe kept on laughing, then Kiada slapped her to get a grip. "What if Kagome heard our laughing?" she asked.  
  
"We'll probably get pummeled!" exclaimed Cloe.  
  
"Especially since she was so mad at her mom this morning, she'll be furious with us!"  
  
So they got up and started walking towards the well, when they reached the well, they saw a very angry Kagome at the well entrance, tapping her foot. The girls started to walk backwards slowly, but as soon as they did she came running after them. They were running back and forth screaming and Kagome shouting, "Get back here you Americans!!!!!"  
  
Their screaming and yelling alerted the family and they rushed to the rescue. When they got there they saw Kagome chasing her guest while beating them up. How terrible! They're not here for even a day and they get beat by their host. Kagome's going to get a lecture when she got back.' She was snapped out of her thoughts when she didn't hear anything anymore. She looked around to find them only to find a dust tornado in the path Kagome took leading into the forest. She gave up on them and went back inside. The others followed her into the house to wait out the fight.  
  
Back with Cloe and Kiada and Kagome (grrrr)  
  
"Hurry up Cloe she's gaining on us!"  
  
"Well, I would if I could! Oh, turn at the end of that tree!" Cloe said gasping.  
  
They turned at the tree and hid in the bushes. They sat quietly as they saw Kagome pass them up, then sighed and fell back in exhaustion and relief. At least they wouldn't be one of her casualties. They had more cuts, scrapes and bruises anyone has ever seen and yet they are still alive.  
  
Cloe looked at Kiada and said, "Well, I guess that's where the well is." Kiada looked at her annoyed, and sarcastically remarked, "Well, how'd you guess that one?"  
  
"The cuts and bruises?" she said stupidly but none the less innocently.  
  
"Really?" Even though Cloe had brown hair, she still acted like a blonde; she was a klutz stupid, blah, blah, blah. Yep, there's Cloe for you.  
  
"Ok, Cloe, let's go to the well. Huh? Cloe? Where'd ya go?" Kiada looked toward the well to see Cloe run, trip, and then eventually fall flat on her face. Kiada went over and picked her and the pack up and threw them both down the well before Kagome could get to them. When they jumped threw the well, they looked up they saw a clear blue sky, wow they couldn't believe it!!!! No more hard work on Feudal era history homework!  
  
Not to their knowledge, Inuyasha was getting agitated sitting around waiting for Kagome to come back, but didn't notice a large bag fly out of the well and land near him. The girls climbed out and saw a white haired figure in front of them. "What in tar nations (Seven hells in my language. .) are you doing, B...." he looked the 2 girls who started at him with dreamy eyes. He didn't know who these girls were, but knew what was going to come next, tweaking his ears. But to his surprise they started to giggle and stare.  
  
"Is that really him?" Cloe asked.  
  
"No, it's the boogie man." Kiada replied.  
  
"That's not the boogie man! That's Inuyasha!" Cloe screamed.  
  
There was a silence, they looked at Inuyasha, who replied.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He asked getting into fighting stance. "And where's Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, well, she's at her house! She's mad at us for finding the well. We came from America and are very happy to meat you!" Cloe said.  
  
"Stupid! Don't just blurt that stuff out! Plus, it's not meat, its meet! Get your Japanese right!" corrected Kiada.  
  
"I've had enough of you! Where's Kagome and what did you do to her?"  
  
He jumped at them, just as Cloe reached into the bag and flashed the camera at him. He fell down rubbing his eyes (Which are very sensitive to flashing lights), he had been blinded by their camera.  
  
Cloe and Kiada stared a minute and looked at Cloe and stated. "You're a genius!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Never mind! Lets go before he recovers!"  
  
The girls turned and went in the direction of the Goshibinko tree, anything to get away from the angry people.  
  
They stopped as they reached the tree. "Hey, how about we go take a dip in the hot spring?"  
  
"That sounds great!"  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
A/N I gave ya'll a hint as to what disease one of them has, so be on your toes you'll find out next chapter! Remember tell me how I'm doing: 1-800-REV-EIW tootles 


End file.
